Izayoi Riko
is one of the two main characters of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. She is a thirteen year old girl from the witch world who is rather weak with magic. Riko's alter ego is the legendary . Her catchprase is . Appearance As Riko, she has magenta eyes and long dark purple hair with part of it held up with a light pink pom-pom. She also wears a dark purple dress with light purple sleeves and purple flowers painted around the skirt. She also wears gray shoes and short purple socks. As Cure Magical, her hair lengthens to her back and becomes purple. She also has two wing-like twintails held up in a red bow. Her witch hat is black with a star on it and a light purple frill under it. There is also a string of gold beads with a star and a pink pom-pom at the end. Her dress is purple with a dark purple collar and midsection with two pink and yellow bows. On the top there is a light purple jewel with a red ribbon at the bottom with a white wing-like lining on top and a red bow in the back. She also wears a light yellow cape that reaches her back. Her gloves are purplish-black and reach her elbows as well as purplish-black boots with purple toetips. Like Cure Miracle, she also wears gold bracelets. In her Ruby Style form, she wears a red and black dress with long red sleeves that are trimmed with white fluff. She has a red and white bow with a ruby stone in the center on her chest with pink bows on each side of her waist. There is a red skirt underneath. She also wears dark red leg warmers and red shoes with stars decorated on them. Her hair is styled in twintails tied with red ribbons. In her Sapphire Style form, her hair is styled in a ponytail with a braid around her head. It also has a light blue streak with stars decorating it. Her hat has two red feathers jutting from it. The top is dark blue with a blue and light blue-layered skirt with a purple/pink gradient skirt underneath. Around her waist is two belts with a star and a pearl. She also wears a blue sleeveless coat with a light blue ribbon with a sapphire in the center with a gold tassel hanging from it. The bottom also has tassels at the ends. Her arm warmers are blue and reach her upper arm and has a light blue wrap around her arms. She also wears blue sandals and leg warmers. In her Topaz Style form, her hair is styled in huge braids in the back and she wears a hat that looks like pudding. Her dress is yellow and orange with a dark orange bow with a topaz in the center on her chest. The skirt has light pink frosting-like ribbons around it. The orange-brown belt is similar to Cure Twinkle's. The skirt underneath is similar to Cure Miracle's in this form. She also wears flowing orange wristbands with a frosting dollop at the ends. Her boots are long and are orange and dark red with fluffy light yellow ankle bands. Personality Riko is a thirteen year old girl who attends a school in the magic world. She is great at studying but her magic is quite weak due to her ability of using it, this makes her hope to become a respectable witch sometime in the future. When she lives with Mirai, her life becomes a little less worrisome and more bright. History Relationships Cure Magical "The two of us are magical! Cure Magical!" ふたりの魔法！キュアマジカル！ Futari no mahō! Kyua Majikaru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Riko. Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Attacks * * * * Etymology : Riko has no meaning in katakana but in kanji, it has two meanings. It can mean 'jasmine child' with this kanji (莉子) or 'truthful child' with this kanji (理子). Cure Magical means something that can be produced by or as if it is magic. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/magical?s=t%7C Songs Riko's voice actress, Horie Yui, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Takahashi Rie, who voices Asahina Mirai. Duets *CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Trivia *Riko is the first Cure to not have a surname. *Cure Magical is the fifth Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight, Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle and her team mate, Cure Miracle. **She, however, doesn't wear gloves in her Style Forms. *Riko is the first Cure to have powers outside her Cure form due to coming from the Magic World and being a witch. *Riko is the seventh Cure to come from another world, the first six being Cure Passion, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Sword, Cure Princess, and Cure Scarlet. *Riko is the first Cure to keep a hair accessory that she wears as a civilian to still be seen when she is transformed as Cure Magical. *As Sapphire Style, Riko has a light blue streak in her hair making her the fourth Cure in the franchise to have streaks, the first three being Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle. **She is the only Cure in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have streaks though. *Unlike Cure Miracle, Cure Magical has no gold bracelets around her ankles. She only has them around her wrists unlike Miracle who has them both around her wrists and ankles. *Riko shares her voice actress with Orihara Tsumugi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. *Riko shares her name with Furuya Riko, a minor character from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!